


Transformed

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [20]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James discovers the world, transformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
> **A/N:** Part 20 of [Lewis: The World, Transformed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25538). Each installment is exactly 500 words. Thanks, as always, to wendymr and lindenharp for the beta reading and encouragement, and to fire_juggler for being amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti

“You love me?” James whispered.

Robbie nodded. “Once I realised that, everything changed.”

“The world, transformed,” James murmured in awe.

“Eh?”

“It’s a quote from Jiddu Krishnamurti. _’The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.’_ ” 

“I like that.” Robbie smiled. “Fitting. Trust you to have the perfect words.”

James shrugged, taking refuge in sarcasm. “It’s a gift.”

Robbie chuckled. “It is, that.”

James found himself staring at their joined hands. “So… what now?”

“I don’t know meself,” Robbie admitted. “I’d not given it much thought beyond finally telling you.”

“People here at the hospital thought that about us already,” James said. “They assumed we were romantic partners rather than work ones.”

“What?”

James nodded. “Even the Chief Super asked if there was anything about our relationship I wanted to share.”

Robbie gave a soft groan, closing his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s hardly your fault.”

“Still. It’ll be all round the nick by the time we get back.”

James shrugged. “I don’t care what people think.”

“Not even herself?”

“I imagine she’d rather enjoy the idea,” James chuckled.

“Eh?”

“One of the consulting physicians took umbrage with our alleged relationship. She refused to interact with me because she disapproved of ‘our lifestyle,’ and the Chief Super was rather… formidable in our defence.”

Robbie chuckled. “Wish I’d seen that. Be nice not to be on the receiving end.”

“That was my exact thought, at the time.” They were both silent for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts. Then James continued, “I suppose we could just… see how we go?”

“Do you mean that? You’re not just humouring an old man?”

“You’re not that old. But yes, I mean it.”

Robbie grinned. “You sure you don’t want to think it over? Might be the shock talking.”

“I’ve had plenty of time to think it over the last few days,” James told him. “I never expected that this would happen, but I did consider all possibilities.”

“Course you did. You logicked your way through all of them, no doubt.” Robbie shook his head. “And the best you could come up with was that you were ‘the lesser of two evils’?”

“That was simply the most likely option,” James said.

“What was the best, then?”

“Besides this?” James gestured between them. “I suppose the thought of you telling me that you think of me like a son.”

“A son? Hope you’re not too disappointed I don’t think of you like that.”

“I said ‘besides this’, didn’t I?” 

Robbie chuckled. 

“So… what happens now?” James asked again.

“Well, for my part, right now I’d like to lie here and enjoy holding your hand. And knowing that if I fall asleep, you’ll still be here when I wake up.” Robbie looked at James seriously. “Won’t you?”

James gave him a gentle smile, clasping Robbie’s hand in both of his. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
